dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Draxa
THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN "They climb on top of each other during mating? Sounds so much more fun than peeling your hand open, it also means I can't accidentally get a child. I must try this out" Draxa commenting on human mating rituals during the 'squad's' early days. Draxa is the most feeble member of The Unseen. Profile *Name: Draxa *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 10ft 1.2in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 6832 Kg Overview THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN Considered a lightweight at hatching, she grew up to be scrawny and weak, despite her immense bust size. As a result she became the laughing stock of The Unseen. Despite all this, her strength is enough to match the strongest males. She developed an unhealthy fixation with mating rituals at around age 17, and had even learnt of human rituals, which she thought were 'more fun', especially without the risk of having a child. As a result of this, she wears a skintight, revealing leather outfit which she has learnt to pull off quickly so as to attract males. Her underwear is designed in a similar vein, with her immense breasts being held in a tiny strapless bra with the bare minimum of wire keeping it on. Wire that becomes excessively strained when she purposefully jiggles her breasts around. While mating human style, which is everytime, she jumps on top of the male (who is often surprised). Should the male either harm her or not give her the pleasure she desires, she will snap the males neck but not after slapping him with as much force as she can manage without cracking the skull. However, if a male pleases her, she will kiss him sweetly before pulling her clothes back on and leaving the room where she can normally be heard pleading with 'Brute' not to 'sort out' the male and can normally be heard screaming as she gets kicked into a wall while 'Brute' does her job. Her use of eyeliner is another trait she picked up from humans, and has often tried to 'pretty up' Draxi but has never bothered with 'Brute' because 'Brute has a massive head, and she's as ugly as someone she has sat on'. She is close friends with Draxi, but is often distant from 'Brute' despite being hatched and raised together as sisters. However, Draxa will not tolerate harm to any of her sisters, as her sisters lives come before her fetish. Behaviour THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN She often disgusts the other 2 Unseen, mainly due to her preference of human mating rituals. Her slutty nature earned her the nickname 'Slut' within weeks of her habits starting to appear. She is often ignored by 'Boss' but her behaviour often grabs the attention of 'Brute'. 'Brute' does not only disapprove of sexual encounters, but also finds the elevated heat in the tank due to Draxa's preference of having the tank warm (partly due to the exposed nature of her uniform, partly to make the warmth she gets from mating like a human last longer). As a result, Draxa often finds 'Brute's' sweaty jacket flung at her head, something she most despises as it gets her hair filthy, not to mention the weight of an armoured leather jacket. Post 2013 THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN Draxa and the Unseen remained so although they were given a shuttle to assist in their missions that remained primarily ground focused on either Dragoia (Planet) or it's colonies. This continued until 2031 when Ancient Dragoians were found and awakened from stasis. The Unseen made themselves known a few days after the Ancient Dragoians became public knowledge and acted as if they were part of the group of Ancient Dragoians that were awakened. The Unseen did decide to make themselves known to the Ancient Dragoians before revealing their existence to the Dragoians so as they could learn to blend in. Draxa was accepted poorly due to her love affair with human mating rituals and slutty uniform, but despite this was allowed to keep her uniform as long as she kept it on, having been told by Leila Draxel to act like a civilian despite obvious combat experience. Leila would later have Draxa and the Unseen become part of her personal defense force under the claims that they were going to join up just before stasis. Despite this invitation to be part of her personal defense force, Leila warned Draxa that doing human style mating rituals would earn her a punishment. Leila noticed that while she was telling this to Draxa, 'Brute' was making subtle signs that if Leila actually hurt Draxa, she would live to regret it. Combat Style Like her sisters, Draxa knows how to use most weapons in the Dragoian Imperial Army arsenal. Her preferred combat style when not piloting The Unseen's tank is wield a Gunner's bulky Machinegun as if it was a Trooper's Small-Machinegun and generally following the standard Trooper tactics of short range fighting combined with a few "Special Tactics" only she can pull off. Draxa's "Special Tactics" revolve primarily around her skimpy uniform and the body beneath it being used in seductive ways (such as forcibly jiggling her massive breasts and performing seductive stances) to distract her enemies before gunning them down. These "Special Tactics" often earn her the contempt of her sisters as well as being part of the reason for her nickname of "Slut". While in The Unseen's tank, Draxa serves as the tank's pilot and knows the machine like it was an extension of her body. Her driving is highly regarded by other tank pilots in the IDA even if she herself is just a Lieutenant whose appearance is only known to Dragyia Agthe and members of The Unseen. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters